no title
by AATC and TMNT rocks
Summary: Chapter three finally up! When Leonardo is killed Don can't help but feel responsible. Splinter is dying too. It seems as if everything in the turtles' lives are going wrong. Will killing Shredder make them feel better, or will it just make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just read what i wrote and it kinda sucked so I'm trying to come up with a different storyline. Tell me if you like this one better or if the other one was way better than the one I'm writing right now.**

Donatello sighed. He was feeling very down lately. He didn't know if he was depressed or not or if he just needed more sleep, or if it was a little of both. He was probably depressed and that was making him not get enough sleep, or vise-versa. Whatever, it didn't matter. He just wished he didn't feel like his best friend had just died. Maybe it was because April and Casey moved away to California. Maybe it was the fact that Splinter was very ill and had been ill for six weeks. Maybe it was because Leonardo was acting very hot tempered, and that was making Raphael even more hot tempered too than usual. Maybe it was because Mikey kept on breaking everything around the house and he (Don) had to fix it. Maybe it was the fact that Shredder was hunting them down and trying to capture Don for some reason. Maybe it was because Shredder had 'accidentally' killed Karai and that was making Leo upset. Maybe it was because Leatherhead had been killed by Agent Bishop. Maybe it was because Angel had moved away to Arizona and he missed her a little bit. Maybe it was everything that was going on in his life.

While he was thinking about a solution to make himself less depressed, his alarm systems suddenly started bleeping, then it turned off all of a sudden. His brothers ran to the lab as quick as they could to see what had happened.

"What's going on Donny?" asked Leo, glaring.

"Something's broken into the lair!" cried Don.

"I say we teach 'em not to mess with us," growled Raph. Leo nodded and all four of them ran to go see who had intruded into their home. To their dismay, it was none other than the Shredder!

"Dude, whaddya want with us," asked Mikey, twirling his nunchuks around. Shredder glared.

"I need the one called Donatello!" Shredder yelled. Don's eyes widened. Why did he want him out of all of his brothers?

"Why me?" Don asked nervously.

"You shall see soon enough," Shredder said, glaring even harder, only this one was aimed straight at Don. All the turtles started fighting off the Foot ninja so they could get to Shredder, but the Foot seemed too strong, way stronger than before. Shredder noticed them struggling and laughed out loud. "I trained them well before I had them attack, I could not stand to fail capturing you turtles any longer."

Finally, after twenty agonizing minutes of fighting, the turtles fought off all the ninja. To their alarm, Shredder was holding an unconcious Splinter in his hands.

"Turn yourself in Donatello, unless you want the rodent to die!" he bellowed. Don put his weapons on the ground and started walking slowly to Shredder. "Faster you reptile!" he hollered.

"Okay, I'm going faster, just be careful with him..." Don said as he started fast walking towards Shredder. Once he got to Shredder, Shredder threw Splinter to Leonardo, then handcuffed Don as if he were arresting him.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me, if you do, I will surely kill Donatello and after, I will destroy this so called 'home'." Shredder warned. The remaining turtles glared as the Foot left with Shredder and Donny. If only Shredder had killed himself instead of Karai... man that would be awesome. When they left, the turtles stood there in silence. Finally Mikey broke up the silence.

"So...when are we gonna get Donny back?" he asked.

"Right now," Raph replied, twirling his sai.

"Wait, don't we need a plan first?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey's right, we need a well, thought out plan." Leo said thoughtfully. He put Splinter back in bed then they went in a circle and started discussing what they were going to do to get their brother back.

Shredder laughed. His plan was going exactly as planned. He had put a camera in the lair and saw that the turtles were discussing what they were going to do to get their brother back. He smirked. Surely they knew he had planned all this out already. He stopped smiling when he head the one called Michelangelo say, "What if this is all a trap?" He banged his fist on the table. They weren't supposed to know that it was a trap! Then his smile returned when he heard Leonardo say, "Whether it's a trap or not we are going to get our brother back." His plan was going to work out after all. He saw them leave the lair, so he got all the places they could enter in surrounded by about eighty ninja. He knew the turtles would probably split up, then his ninja could kill them, and he would kill Donatello himself. Then the sick rat wouldn't have anyone to take care of him and he would die as well. His life would finally be free of the turtles. He turned to Donatello.

"I'm going to make your death slow and painful," Shredder said, laughing evilly. Even though he tried to look brave, Don actually looked frightened, making Shredder even happier. He was glad that he chose this turtle. He grabbed the chained up turtle and threw him across the room. He smiled even wider when he heard the sound of a few bones breaking. He grabbed the turtles leg and sunk a sword he had kept nearby into it. He smiled wider than he had ever smiled in his life-time when the turtles cried out in pain. He grabbed the turtles face and put it near his. "Do you know how I found your dwelling place?" Don gulped and shook his head.

"N-No I-I don't know h-how you found us..." Don said in a shaky voice.

"It's all thanks to you really. I found a tracker and it led us straight to you _turtles_." He said the word turtles as if it hurt to say it. He heard Don say something under his breath that sounded like, "He tracked us by the Shell Cel Mikey left on the gorund..." Shredder was about to make some rude remark when his alarm systems went off. He saw some hope fill Donatello's eyes. "Do not think that your brothers will save you. I have put approximately eighty-five ninja at each entrance to the building, and they (your brothers) will easily be defeated. I heard their plan and they will split up, making them even more vulnerable to death, so don't get any hope." Don smiled weakly.

"My brothers have defeated over a hundred ninja alone before, this is no different." he said, earning a smack from Shredder. He tried to ignore his blackening eye. "Besides, they've probably figured out that this is a trap and decided to stay together." Shredder slapped Don's bleeding leg, making the turtle wince.

"Hmmm, I did not think that would happen...thank you for telling me Donatello, I will make sure to be on the lookout for your brothers so that I can be sure to destroy them." Don's face fell to the ground as Shredder left the room. Why in the world did he have to open his big mouth and tell Shredder the plans his brothers had most likely made? That was why he didn't talk much because when he did, it usually got him in trouble. He wished his leg would bleed out faster so that he didn't have to hear or see his brothers die. All of a sudden, the bleeding stopped. He stared at his leg, surprised. Did his platelets really clog the cut that fast, or did the chains cut off his blood circulation? He didn't care, he just hoped his brothers defeated the ninja off without dying.

**So is this version better, or did you like the other one? Please review and tell me:^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't going to update this at all, but my one reviewer inspired me to continue. Please read and review! Oh, and one warning about this chapter: I've been too serious in this story so far, so I needed some humor. There is some out of characterness in this chapter.**

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo were ready to fight Shredder and any of his goons. They were going to do whatever it took to get Donatello back. Their plan was simple. They were going to sneak in together, fight off whatever Foot ninja where in the way, and get their brother back. They just hoped Donny wasn't too hurt or dead before they found him.

They sneaked into an open window and saw no Foot ninja, so they entered in. They made sure to be as quiet as possible and looked around. They weren't the least bit surprised when Shredder and all the Foot ninja showed up out of nowhere.

"Give us back our brother and we'll leave you alone, Shredder." Said Leo in his awesome leader voice.

"What makes you think I'll give him back to you without a fight, you fool?" asked Shredder.

"Good point," Leo said as the battle began.

They fought for a while, but Shredder got tired of fighting as he noticed the Foot was losing miserably. He frowned.

"Stop!" Shredder yelled.

"Why?" asked Raph. He was just starting to warm up.

"If you continue to fight, I will kill your brother." Shredder said, glaring evilly at the three turtles standing before him. "But, if _Leonardo _trades himself for his brother, then I will leave you alone forever."

"What?" Mikey yelled.

"Are you deaf or do you do it just to annoy me?" Shredder asked, huffing. "I will set Donatello free if Leonardo lets me dispose of him."

The turtles were speechless. They didn't know what to do. They knew they couldn't let Don get killed, but they couldn't let Leo die either. Every brother was important to the team, and if one of them died…well, they wouldn't know what to do about that.

Shredder grinned evilly.

"I can see that you're having trouble choosing what to do," Shredder said. "I guess I'll just kill Donatello. But don't worry; I'll be sure to send you his dead body right after I'm done with him."

"I hate you!" Raph yelled.

"Duh," Shredder said. "Why would you like me considering I'm about to kill a family member?"

"I'll do it," Leo said suddenly.

"What was that?" Shredder asked smugly.

"I'll die if you promise to leave my family alone," said Leo sadly.

His brothers were shocked. They knew Leo would die for any family member, but they didn't want it to ever happen! They were only sixteen, for crying out loud! Why did everyone hate them?

"Come with me," said Shredder. Leo obeyed and put his katana in their sheaths.

Don was so upset he could have cried when Shredder came into the room with Leonardo. Shredder cut his chains with Leo's katanas.

"Leo, what's going on?" asked Don.

"Tell Master Splinter I love him," Leo said those words as if they were in an opera.

"Get out of here," Shredder hissed.

"What?" Don asked. He stood up. His cut reopened when he did and he limped greatly when he tried to walk. He felt like it was hard to breathe and knew some ribs were cracked. His arm was bent at a weird angle but he ignored the pain. "What's going on?"

"Your brother would rather himself die than you, Donatello." Shredder said with a sneer. "But after I kill him I sweared that I wouldn't bother you any more."

Don's mouth went wide open. Leo was giving his life for him! Don couldn't help but feel guilt. If he was a better ninja, he wouldn't have let Shredder take him.

"L-Leo, you don't have to do this." Don said. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss but he shook some of it off.

"It's been nice knowing you, brother." Said Leo. Shredder got impatient at waiting for Don to leave so he could kill Leonardo in peace. He told his Foot ninja to take him to where his brothers where.

They obeyed quickly and grabbed his arms and pulled him away. They brought him outside where his other brothers were waiting for him.

"Don!" Mikey yelled when he saw Don in his horrible condition.

"Where's Leo?" Raph yelled. Don looked at Raph sadly and opened his mouth to reply, but then he saw something that made his stomach feel like it was going to throw itself up.

**And here's the end of the chapter! I hope you like this story. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to update Mikey's Pregnant first, but my stupid laptop froze and it wouldn't save so the whole entire thing chapter got erased. I decided to update this story instead.**

**Thanks to all who had read and reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. Please don't forget to read and review this chapter. Love you all, please enjoy the chapter! (Warning, there is character death(s) in this chapter.)**

Don's eyes widened as he saw the most disgusting thing in his life. He had seen it billions of times before, but never like this. It was Leo's head-without the body. Shredder had tossed it out the window. Raph and Mikey saw it too.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mikey moaned.

"This time Shredder's gone too far!" Raph yelled. "I'm gonna tear him apart!"

Mikey whimpered when Shredder tossed out Leo's body. Raph stared at the lifeless body. Don and Mikey tried to look away from the hideous sight before them, but it seemed as if their eyes were glued Leo.

"What do we do now?" asked Mikey, starting to cry.

"I-I'm not sure," said Don. He was starting to faint because of his blood loss.

"Let's get Donny back to the lair, and then we can kill Shredder for what he did." Raph said shaking. He picked up the now unconscious Don and started walking home.

"What do we do about Leo's body, though?" asked Mikey.

"Nothin'," said Raph.

"But what if somebody sees it?" asked Mikey. Raph turned around to Mikey with tears in his eyes.

"I don' freakin' care anymore!" Raph screamed. "If you wanna be the one to bury Leo's body, go ahead!"

Mikey frowned. He was NOT going to touch Leo's body.

The trip to the lair was silent, except for Don's moaning. When they got to the lair, Raph placed Don on the infirmary bed and stared. He knew basic first aid, so he could take care of Don's minor wounds, but not the broken bones. He gasped when he felt a furry hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei, what're you doin' up?" asked Raph, avoiding Splinter's face.

"My son, look at me." Raph obeyed and looked Master Splinter in the eyes. "Where is Leonardo?"

"H-he's gone, Master." Raph said, blinking away the tears that went in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Splinter. He refused to believe that Leonardo was dead.

"He's dead," said Mikey, joining Raph and Splinter in the infirmary. He was still crying.

"No, not Leonardo." Said Splinter. "What happened?"

Raph and Mikey both took turns explaining what happened throughout the whole day, starting with Shredder breaking into the lair and ending with Leo's head being chopped off.

"I feel as if this is my fault," muttered Splinter in Japanese, but neither Raph nor Mikey heard him.

"Can you take care of Donny here?" asked Raph.

"Yes, I can, Raphael." Said Splinter. He bandaged Don's wounds and reset his bones into their rightful place, and then, when he was finished, he looked at Raph and Mikey sadly. "I am going to lie down and meditate on what has happened tonight, Raphael and Michelangelo."

His sons bowed respectfully to their Master as he walked off.

"So, do we wait for Donny to get better or do we find a new lair so Shredder can't find us, or do we avenge Leo right away?" Mikey asked.

"I-I'm not sure," said Raph. "Leo would know what to do."

"Maybe Don can come up with something when he becomes unconscious." Mikey suggested.

"Yeah, Donny always was good at thinkin' of ways ta solve our problems." Said Raph. He sighed as him and Mikey sat in the infirmary chairs and waited for their brainy brother to wake up.

Don woke up about three hours later. Everything was blurry at first, but then everything came into focus and he saw Raph and Mikey asleep in the infirmary chairs.

"Guys," said Don. He sat up slowly and threw a pillow at them, which woke them up immediately.

"What's goin' on?" asked Raph.

"Dude, I just had the most horrible nightmare." Said Mikey. "Leo died in it."

"That wasn't a dream Mikey, that was for real." Said Raph, frowning. Mikey sighed.

"I wish I could go back in time and warn Leo that this was going to happen," said Mikey.

"That's a great idea, Mikey!" said Raph.

"Really?" said Mikey, smiling.

"Yeah, 'cept this is the real world, and in this real world, people can't time travel you dumba-" Raph was cut off by Don.

"Actually, it just might be possible." Said Don.

"Was you hit in the head or something?" asked Raph. "Even _I _know you can't time travel."

"But-I guess you're right, Raph. It is impossible." Said Don sadly.

"So whaddya think we should do next, Donny?" asked Mikey.

"Well, even though Shredder PROMISED he would leave us alone, I don't trust him at all. First, we need to find a new place to live in." said Don.

"Then what?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

"We have to take things one at a time," said Don.

"Fine then," said Raph, glaring. He wanted to kill Shredder right away, but doing it with just him and Mikey would most likely get them both killed, and he definitely didn't want another one of his brothers dead.

"So, do you want us to start searching right now?" asked Mikey.

"If you're up to it, but first check on Splinter." Said Don.

"Okey-dokey," said Mikey. Deep down inside, he felt like throwing up he was so upset, but he knew he had to stay strong for his brothers and Splinter.

Raph and Mikey knocked on Splinter's door at the same time, but received no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep," said Mikey.

"Or maybe somethin's wrong," said Raph.

They both walked in Splinter's room and saw him on the bed, asleep. It looked as if he wasn't breathing, but Raph and Mikey thought their eyes were playing tricks on them so they walked out Splinter's room and back to the infirmary.

"Splinter's asleep and we didn't wanna wake him up, so we left him alone." Mikey told Don.

"Okay," said Don. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah," said Raph. "We got this Donny."

"Yup," said Mikey, flashing a fake smile at Don.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, call me on the Shell Cel, okay?" Don said, a worried look on his face. He didn't want another family member gone.

"Whatevah ya say, Donny." Raph said seriously.

He and Mikey walked out the lair and searched for anything that could be their new home. They found nothing for hours, but kept on searching of course. Donny was counting on them. They stopped for a little while when Don called.

"What's up, Don?" asked Raph.

"It's Splinter," said Don. "He's not breathing and he doesn't have any pulse!"

"What're ya sayin' Donny?" Raph yelled.

"Master Splinter-he's dead." Said Don.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter! Some things in this chapter may not be accurate, just a warning. Please read and review, and sorry for the long wait.**

Raph and Mikey hurried back to the lair as fast as they could. They refused to believe their Sensei was dead. He was their father and Sensei, he couldn't die!

When they got to the lair, they almost busted down Master Splinter's door because they were so anxious to see him. Don was bent down over Splinter's still form, trying to revive him.

"What the cuss is going on?" asked Raph, getting angry and scared.

Mikey bit his lip and stayed silent.

"I went in here to check up on Splinter, and he wasn't breathing!" Don cried, tears rolling down his face. He had been trying to revive his father for over thirty minutes now, but nothing he had tried so far was working. Still, he wasn't going to give up. After fifteen more minutes of trying, Don gave up. It was no use. Splinter wasn't going to become alive again-he had already been really sick and when someone dies from sickness it's basically impossible to revive them.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Mikey.

Raph just tried to control his rage as Don explained why he couldn't revive Splinter.

"What do we do now?" asked Mikey in a choking voice. He had tears rolling down his face but no sound came out of him."I'll tell you what we're gonna do," said Raph, still breathing hard as if he was trying to keep from crying. "We're gonna kill the Shredder and all his stupid Foot goons as soon as possible and avenge Master Splinter and Leo."

"I couldn't agree more," Don said.

They made out a plan, and decided that as soon as Donatello was healed a little more, they would go out and avenge Leonardo and Master Splinter.

**So sorry for the super short chapter! I make you wait for…I don't know how long and then I give you a chapter with less then four hundred words. Don't worry, hopefully my next chapter will be longer.**

**The reason I took so long to update is because for some stupid reason, schools where I live start around August 4, so…yeah. I'm getting used to being a freshman at high school and everything. Any advice from someone who has high school experience?**

**Please read and review (Smiley face)**


End file.
